Le jour où Percy a cessé de rire
by Saluzozette
Summary: Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous riions il y a une semaine. N'aurions nous pas dut sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose ? Maintenant c'est arrivé. Et Percy me pose des questions. Puis-je lui mentir ? Papa et maman auraient essayer de lui épargner la vérité, mais moi je ne peux pas. J'ai trop de haine dans le coeur pour l'instant. Alors je lui ai dit. Et depuis, il ne rit plus.


**Parole donnée, parole tenue ! J'avais promis un OC sur l'enfance de Percy à Adara94 et le voilà ! J'espère que t'es contente ;) Bonne lecture à vous !**

**PS : C'est pas joyeux joyeux...**

* * *

.

« Percy ! Charlie ! Rendez-moi ça tout de suite !

- Viens le chercher Bill ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être énervants quand ils s'y mettent à deux ! Je déteste quand ils font ça ! En plus normalement, c'est moi et Charlie contre tout le monde. Et lui il fait équipe avec Percy, ce traître !

« Arrêtez les gars, marmonnais-je sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Il faut vraiment que je maîtrise ce sort avant la rentrée.

- Tu travailles depuis ce matin ! Proteste Percy. Viens jouer un peu.

- Il a raison, enchaine Charlie. Pourquoi tu bosses autant en plus ? Tu n'as pas d'examen important à la fin de l'année, si ? »

Tous les deux me fixent avec défis et je me sens céder peu à peu. Ils ont raison. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si je passais mes BUSES. Je n'entre qu'en deuxième année.

« En plus, insiste mon cadet. Il est bien stipulé dans les lois magiques que les enfants en possession de baguette n'ont pas le droit de faire de magie. Et comme je ne voudrais pas que tu ais de problème, je confisque ton manuel. Ainsi paf ! Pas de magie !

- Et tu espères quoi ? Demandais-je d'une voix ironique. Que je me mette à pleurer ? »

Charlie me tire la langue et envoie mon livre tout en haut de l'étagère, tout à fait hors de ma portée. Elle était belle l'époque où je pouvais faire de la magie instinctive… Elle n'était pas aussi puissante que celle de mon cadet mais j'aurais au moins put tenter quelque chose. Là, même en grimpant sur une chaise, mes efforts seront vains.

« Voilà ! S'exclame Percy avec satisfaction. Comme ça tu ne pourras plus travailler sans nous demander notre autorisation !

- Je pourrais aussi demander aux parents, lui fis-je remarquer. Et là, vous en prendriez plein la figure.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, assure Charlie avec un sourire confiant alors que notre frère a l'air catastrophé.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu n'as pas envie de travailler. Pas vrai ? »

Pourquoi je lutte au fait ? De toute façon avec lui je n'ai jamais le dernier mot. D'autant que pour le coup, il a raison. Avec un soupire amusé, je lève les mains en signe de reddition.

« D'accord les gars. Vous avez gagné. Alors on fait quoi ?

- On va à la rivière ! Hurlent-ils en cœur, de grands sourires sur les lèvres.

- Tous les autres y sont déjà ! Enchaine Percy au comble de l'excitation. Sauf Gid' et Fab' qui vont arriver plus tard.

- La rivière ? Mais fallait le dire avant bande d'idiots ! Je n'aurais jamais protesté !

- « Rivière, toujours d'accord » C'est noté ! » Se moque Charlie en faisant semblant d'écrire sur sa main.

Il ne nous faut pas cinq minutes pour être en maillot et nous précipiter dehors, vers notre spot préféré où nous ne doutons pas de trouver notre famille.

Notre spot, c'est un endroit génial où la rivière a creusée son lit dans une seule et même roche. La pierre est lisse mais ne glisse pas et il n'y a pas beaucoup de courant. A un endroit auquel on accède par un petit chemin pentu, il y a seulement vingt centimètres d'eau et cela est parfait pour ceux qui ne savent pas nager. A un autre, juste à côté, il y a une piscine naturelle d'environ deux mètres de profondeur, surplombée de rochers qui servent de plongeoir. Ils vont de deux à cinq mètres. C'est trop bien.

Nous n'avons pas pris le temps de mettre nos chaussures et nous le regrettons amèrement lorsqu'il s'agit de marcher sur les graviers du chemin forestier où de courir sur l'herbe rase et hirsute des champs de blés. On doit avoir l'air malin à courir comme ça, en slip de bain au milieu de la campagne. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours pour nous voir. Enfin… Personne à part le couple Lovegood mais ils sont trop fous pour dire quoique ce soit.

Enfin j'entends les cris des jumeaux. Papa doit essayer de leur apprendre à nager mais ce n'est pas gagné. En plus, ils n'ont que cinq ans alors ça va être dur.

D'un même mouvement, mes frères et moi jetons nos serviettes sur le côté et continuons notre course. En arrivant directement de la maison, on accède au plongeoir de deux mètres. Il n'est pas haut mais il est assez large pour qu'on puisse y sauter à trois de front. Sinon il faut grimper pour sauter de plus haut.

« Tayaut ! Hurle Charlie.

- Ecartez-vous tout le monde ! »

Et nous sautons.

Elle est glaciale.

Un rire bref m'échappe lorsque j'émerge tandis que Charlie hurle comme un goret qu'on égorge et que Percy bat des bras inutilement. Le froid a toujours eut des effets nerveux étranges sur moi. L'an dernier, à Noël, mes oncles m'avaient attrapés par surprise et m'avaient jeté dans un tas de neige et ma seule réaction avait été d'avoir attrapé un fou rire incontrôlable. Je suis bizarre…

Sur la rive, les jumeaux semblent enchantés par notre numéro et battent des mains avec enthousiasme, les fesses trempant dans cinq centimètres d'eau. Papa fait barboter Ron et maman lit un livre à l'ombre d'un buisson.

« Encore ! Encore ! Hurlent Fred et George en éclaboussant tout.

- Elle est un peu froide, non ? Ironise mon cadet.

- Les garçons ! Nous appelle notre mère sans lever les yeux de son bouquin. Il y a des sandwichs dans le sac si vous voulez.

- Du manger ! Braille Percy dont les yeux se mettent soudainement à briller. Où ça ? Où ça ?! »

D'un geste négligeant et l'air passionné par sa lecture, maman tend le doigt vers un sac à pique-nique quelques mètres plus loin.

Nous sortons rapidement et courons récupérer nos serviettes avant de fouiller le sac avec application. J'attrape ma part et m'approche de ma mère avec un sourire. Elle daigne enfin lever les yeux de son livre quand je m'assoie à côté d'elle et que je pose mes mains sur son ventre.

« Ça va maman ?

- Bien et toi ? Pas trop fatigué de travailler ?

- Charlie et Percy sont venus me sauver, répondis-je d'un ton dramatique. Sans eux je ne serais plus là pour te parler. Et le bébé, ça va ?

- Un peu ! S'enflamme maman avec agacement. Il n'arrête pas de me donner des coups de pieds !

- Oh ! J'en ai senti un ! »

Très content, je souris de plus belle. Dans quatre mois maximum, j'ai un sixième petit frère ! Où une petite sœur d'ailleurs, qui sait ? On a bien le droit de rêver.

« Je pari que tu n'oses pas ! S'exclame soudain la voix de Charlie dans mon dos.

- Je suis sûr que si ! Répond celle de Percy, indignée.

- Tenus. Si tu perds, tu dégnomeras le jardin tout seul pendant trois jours !

- Et si je gagne, c'est le contraire et tu fais toutes mes autres corvées en plus. »

Percy a toujours eut l'esprit très pragmatique.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Proteste Charlie.

- C'est toi qui m'as défié !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est votre pari les gars ? Demandais-je en m'approchant.

- Charlie pense que je n'ose pas sauter depuis le rocher de trois mètres de haut.

- Si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, ne le fait pas. » Ordonne alors papa avec sérieux.

Percy à un reniflement de défis et lève la tête pour regarder le plongeoir concerné. Puis il se dirige vers les escaliers avec détermination. A le voir comme ça, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il va vraiment le faire. Charlie et moi, on saute du trois mètres depuis longtemps mais Percy ne l'a jamais fait. Alors je pense sincèrement qu'il sera seul à dégnomer le jardin. Je n'ai rien parié mais ça me permettra d'échapper à la corvée. C'est toujours ça de prit !

Mon petit frère est à présent en train de s'avancer vers le bout du rocher à pas prudents et, à part Ron qui s'emble s'en ficher comme de sa première couche, tout le monde le regarde. Les jumeaux ont l'air complètement passionner par les mouvements de Percy alors que notre père le regarde, un sourire tranquille sur le visage, et que notre mère le surveille du coin de l'œil d'un regard légèrement inquiet. Charlie aussi à l'air inquiet mais lui, c'est plus pour son pari que pour autre chose.

« Ah ouai… C'est haut quand même… » Marmonne notre frère en regardant en bas.

Aussitôt, le visage de mon cadet se détend et affiche un sourire narquois. Je n'aime pas quand il est comme ça. Il a presque l'air méchant.

« Je t'avais dit que tu n'oserais pas ! S'exclame-t-il d'une voix triomphante.

- Ne l'écoute pas Perce ! Rétorquais-je. Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas très haut en fait ! »

Notre petit frère m'adresse un sourire et inspire profondément pour se donner du courage. Il essaye une fois, deux fois, trois fois sans sauter. Charlie est de plus en plus confiant et m'agace de plus en plus. Et soudain, Percy saute. Au début, j'ai l'impression de le voir bouger au ralentit. Il s'élève doucement avant de commencer sa chute. Puis je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas qu'une impression et que Perce tombe bel et bien au ralentit.

« C'est de la triche ! S'exclame Charlie alors que papa et moi éclatons de rire et applaudissons. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie !

- Tu ne l'as pas précisé. » Réplique notre frère en lui tirant la langue avant de toucher la surface de l'eau.

A présent qu'il a pu mesurer la hauteur sans danger, Percy prend confiance en lui petit à petit. L'après-midi passe lentement et quand nous décidons de rentrer à la maison, il a déjà sauté plusieurs fois sans la moindre hésitation.

Ce n'est que quand nous arrivons dans la cour de la maison que je remarque l'absence de mes oncles.

« Ils sont où Gid' et Fab' ? Demandais-je à ma mère.

- Ils doivent encore être au travail.

- Molly… »

D'un bond, tout le monde fait volte-face à cette voix. Dans le jardin, derrière la barrière, le directeur de Poudlard nous fixe avec sérieux. Ma mère se met à trembler.

« Professeur…

- Ils sont morts Molly. »

.

**OoO**

.

J'ai l'impression de me mouvoir dans un monde parallèle. Plus rien ne me touche, tout m'est égale. Je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai pas soif, je n'ai pas sommeil. Je n'arrive pas à sourire. Je suis comme un mort qui bougerait encore, par obligation. Ça fait trois jours. Trois jours durant lesquels maman n'est pas sortie de sa chambre, trois jours que papa doit s'occuper de nous alors qu'il aimerait bien faire comme elle et trois jours que nous attendons l'enterrement.

Quand je pense que nous riions tous il n'y a pas une semaine. Ça me semble si loin. Est-ce vraiment la vérité ? Avons-nous put nous amuser le jour où ils sont morts ? N'aurions-nous pas dû sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose ? Je ne comprends pas comment nous avons pu l'ignorer. Je ne comprends pas.

Maintenant nous y sommes. Il fait beau. Je lève les yeux vers l'azur et mon esprit s'égare entre deux nuages. Je préfère m'imaginer oiseau plutôt qu'être obligé d'accepter la vérité. Mais au fond de moi je n'ai pas le choix. Gidéon et Fabian sont bel et bien morts puisque ce sont leurs cercueils qui s'enfoncent en ce moment même dans les entrailles de la terre. Maman pleure, elle a perdus ses frères. Papa pleure il a perdus ses meilleurs amis. Charlie pleure, il affronte la mort pour la première fois. Percy pleure, il a peur et ne comprend pas. Moi aussi je pleure. J'ai peur. Peur pour moi, pour nous. Avant j'avais aussi peur pour eux mais c'est fini. Ce que je craignais est arrivé.

Les plus petits ne sont pas là. A quoi bon ? Plus tard ils ne se souviendront même plus que maman a eu des frères. Ils le sauront, mais ignoreront tout d'eux. Ils ne sauront pas que Fabian adorait se moquer de tout le monde et que Gidéon était beaucoup plus tendre. Ils ne sauront pas quels étaient leurs plats où leurs couleurs préférés. Ils ignoreront ce que ça fait que d'être consolé par quelqu'un qui n'est ni sa mère ni son père. Ce que ça fait de braver les interdictions maternelles avec ceux qui auraient dû nous les faire respecter. Ils ignoreront tout ça. Et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, nous ne pourrons pas le leur expliquer. Parce que nous ne sommes pas nos oncles. Et la différence est de taille.

Maman ne tient plus debout. Nous savions tous que cela pouvait arriver. C'est le lot de la guerre. Mais comme tout le monde, nous avons minimisé le danger. Nous avions peur qu'ils meurent, mais nous n'y croyions pas. Cela nous semblait impossible. Et cela nous parait d'autant plus pire.

L'enterrement terminé, tout le monde s'éparpille. Papa et maman restent près des tombes et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils y font où ce qu'ils s'y disent. J'ai perdus mes frères de vus, je refuse de voir les autres. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je m'éloigne donc d'un pas quelque peu titubant et m'assoie contre un arbre, loin de la foule. Ils chuchotent, tous ces gens. J'en vois qui me lancent des coups d'œil désolés et qui marmonnent des condoléances à mi-voix. Mais je ne veux pas de leur pitié ! Je suis furieux contre la guerre, contre les dirigeants, contre Dumbledore, contre l'Ordre du Phœnix, contre le monde entier. On m'a pris mes oncles ! Qu'on me les rende et je me calmerais. Certainement pas avant.

Un grand poids m'oppresse la poitrine. Cela doit être dû au temps. Il fait beau. Très beau, trop beau. Les couleurs m'agressent impitoyablement et me blessent les yeux. Le ciel couleur d'été, les arbres vert éclatant, l'herbe tendre. Les oiseaux qui chantent, la brise caressante. J'ai envie de hurler. Il ne peut pas faire si beau un si triste jour !

Je ne peux retenir mes sanglots. Le creux de mes coudes me semble le seul endroit où il face assez sombre et où je sois assez seul pour laisser couler mes larmes. Je m'isole donc dans cet endroit où je peux rendre tout le monde responsable de mon malheur. J'ai beau essayer de respirer, je ne maitrise pas mes sanglots. Je frappe d'abord doucement ma tête contre mes genoux puis de plus en plus fort. Comment calmer mes pleurs ? Je n'en sais rien.

Dix minutes sont passées peut-être quand je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Alors que j'aurais voulu me replier un peu plus sur moi-même, je redresse la tête. Percy s'est installé dans la même position que moi, les bras atour de ses genoux, et fixe le sol devant lui sans la moindre expression. Il ne pleure plus mais de longues traces de larmes sillonnent son visage. Il a l'air amorphe.

« Pourquoi ils sont morts ? » Me demande-t-il d'une petite voix au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Je crispe mon visage pour ne pas céder de nouveau aux sanglots. J'ai l'impression que ma gorge est obstruée mais je parviens tout de même à répondre.

« Parce qu'ils se sont battu… Et qu'ils ont perdus.

- Pourquoi ils se sont battus ? »

Comment réagira-t-il si je lui dis qu'on les a assassinés ? C'est la guerre après tout. Je sais que mes parents où mes oncles auraient essayé de lui épargner la vérité, mais moi je n'y arrive pas. J'ai trop de haine dans le cœur pour lui mentir.

« Parce que c'est la guerre, répondis-je d'une voix hargneuse. Parce qu'il y a des gens qui en assassinent d'autres pour des raisons ridicules et méprisables et que Gid' et Fab' se battaient pour que cela cesse. Alors on les a tués… »

J'ai finis ma phrase en murmurant. C'est aussi dur de dire la vérité que de mentir finalement. D'un geste énervé, je chasse les larmes qui se sont accumulés sous mes paupières. La colère grandit dans ma poitrine à mesure que je réfléchis. Je hais les mangemorts.

« Pourquoi c'est la guerre ? Murmure Percy qui a autant de mal que moi de retenir ses pleurs.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi ! T'en n'as pas marre de poser des questions stupides ! Éclatais-je brusquement. C'est la guerre parce que Tu-Sais-Qui est trop puissant pour le ministère de la magie ! Parce qu'ils sont incapables de se protéger et que la moitié sont déjà dans l'autre camp ! Voilà pourquoi ! »

A mon cri, mon frère a fondu en larmes. Elles coulent de nouveau en cascade sur ses joues mais il ne bouge pas. Je devrais m'en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas…

« Le chef du ministère… C'est le ministre de la magie ? Demande-t-il entre deux hoquets.

- Oui. Tout est de sa faute ! S'il était plus puissant où plus intelligent, il n'y aurait pas de guerre ! Il n'y aurait pas de morts et Gid' et Fab' seraient toujours vivants ! »

Maman m'a déjà expliqué que c'était plus compliqué que ça mais je n'ai pas compris. Tout ce que je vois pour l'instant c'est qu'on a tué mes oncles parce qu'ils se battaient contre un mage noir qui aurait dût être maitrisé dès le début par un ministère compétant. J'en déduis donc que celui-ci ne l'est pas.

« Plus tard, je veux être ministre de la magie, sanglote Percy.

- C'est ça, répliquais-je amèrement. Et moi je prendrais la place de Dumbledore ! Arrête de rêver. Ça n'arrivera jamais !

- Je serais ministre de la magie ! Répète-t-il en pleurant. Et moi je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de guerre ! Je ne veux pas que des gens meurent… C'est trop triste… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il est niais. Comme si cela changerait quelque chose qu'il soit ministre de la magie !

« Il ne suffit pas de décider qu'il n'y aura plus de guerre Perce ! Il faut agir pour ça ! Et il faut travailler très dur, être très sérieux.

- Je le ferais ! S'écrit-il en se dressant sur ses jambes, brusquement en colère. Pourquoi vous ne me croyez jamais quand je dis quelque chose ! »

Je me renfrogne et marmonne dans ma barbe.

« Je vais travailler dur pour devenir ministre de la magie ! Répète-il avec des larmes dans les yeux. Je serais très sérieux, je ne ferais plus jamais de bêtises ! Et quand je le serais, il n'y aura plus de guerre ! Plus personne ne sera tué… Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de morts…

- Tu rêves complètement. »

En voyant que je n'y crois pas une seconde, mon frère serre les poings. Il se met de nouveau à pleurer et s'enfuit en courant.

Je ne m'en suis aperçu que des années plus tard, mais c'est ce jour-là qu'il a changé. Maintenant qu'il a atteint son objectif, je comprends qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait et qu'il a tout fait pour y arriver. Même nous tourner le dos. Je ne sais pas s'il sera un bon ministre. C'est dur de diriger. Mais ça, il l'a compris. Il fera de son mieux et connaissant ses raisons, je le soutiendrais.

En fait, c'est depuis le jour où nos oncles sont morts que Percy a cessé de rire.

.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Je ne sais pas si ça vous à plut, mais c'est ma version des faits. Contente de l'avoir partagé :)**

**Une review ?**


End file.
